kingofthegoldensunfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake Ryan
Blake Ryan is the main character of the first season of King Of The Golden Sun, portrayed by west coast music artist Cody Burns. Early Years Blake Ryan was born in Eagle Creek, Montana to Dr. Jackson Ryan and Adaline Ryan. He has one sister, Lexi Ryan, and one brother, Devon Ryan. While growing up, Blake lived a small town life and became very interested in ancient artifacts through his father's anthropological work. In college, Blake pursued his interest and obtained a degree in Archaeology, as well as was an accomplished music artist. Blake Ryan met Caitlan Thomas in her first search for a fragment of the almighty Golden Dragon. Jackson Ryan suggested that Caitlan take Blake in his stead as he felt too busy to go on an adventure. Blake and Caitlan quickly developed a romance leading to the decision for Blake to leave his small town life behind and join her on her quest across the globe. Golden Dragon Era Blake Ryan and new rival Joshua Jones begin training under the mysterious Mr. Cage to enhance their tactical and martial arts abilities. The two put their skills to the test at the 50th Battle Of The Desert tournament. Blake and Josh both decide to forfeit after Grace Potter goes missing. The event leads to Blake being captured and experimented on by the notorious Red Elite. This leaves Blake with the ability to see fragments of the future and travel to people through dreams. Blake later meets his future daughter, Brooklyn Ryan, during the events of Trouble Down Under. He also learns that he is the exact same as an ancient hero known as the King Of The Golden Sun. During this time, he and Caitlan become engaged and decide to always travel together. After defeating the Red Elite during the events of Terrifying Tundra, Blake discovers a remedy for the experimental changes made to him, and battles with the decision to keep his powers or turn himself back to normal. Telling Caitlan he chose to get rid of his powers, Blake lives with the secret of keeping them and continuing to use them, knowing well that in a matter of time the power would become too much for him to handle. During the events of Viva Las Vegas, Blake confesses to Caitlan that he let Grace get too close and that he deeply regretted it. Caitlan forgives him and the two plan their wedding for that summer. Blake has visions of the future wedding and sees that he will finally reach his breaking point if he does not rid himself of his power. Upon returning to the cure, he finds it to be missing, stolen by Shadow Prime, the leader of the Shadow Tribe. Brooklyn returns during the events of Breakout and helps return the cure to Blake, costing her her life. After the Golden Dragon is assembled, Austin Winters steals the Hero's Necklace and confronts the Almighty Mireu, who grants Winters one wish. Austin restores power to the Ancient Relics that grant the bearer the power of time travel. As Austin is about to use the relics, his traveling companions stop him, causing a rift in time and the five are thrown into opposite ends of time. Original Source In the novel series, Cody is a witty and slick preteen who leaves home at a young age because he seeks adventure. When adapted to film, the character developed more adult characteristics and responsibilities. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}